


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Years have passed since Ciel managed to escape from the contract, yet he is destined to meet Sebastian once more.





	Reunion

"Yes, please come in," Ciel said genially. Now a young man in his 20's, he was proud to say that he was quite competent in performing the duties of the Earl of Phantomhive. Even without his demon butler whom he'd outsmarted years before.

A woman entered, and curtseyed. "Thank you for seeing me. I am one of the Light of the New Order. We have been trying to summon a particularly powerful demon in order to trap him, however, our efforts so far have been unsuccessful."

Ciel accepted the folder that she had handed, and started to flip through. Even though the sketches were unclear, Ciel felt he was looking at something familiar.

"The last picture is the clearest," she said.

Ciel's eyes widened. There was no doubt about it, despite the different form. It was Sebastian.

"We have been unable to find something worthy of enticing him to this realm. He is a particularly tricky one, quite choosy. Would you have any suggestions?"

"Yes," Ciel replied.

"Oh?"

Ciel smiled. "Me."

888888888888888888

Ciel stood in the circular ceremonial room, absorbing the intricate markings on all the walls.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this?" the head priestess asked.

"Yes," Ciel said, confident.

"Then let us begin!"

Ciel found his attention drifting as the various chants were performed. The chants intensified; a black mass started to form before his eyes. Finally, with a crackle, the demon appeared.

Various members approached him with glowing paraphenalia.

A scream was heard from the hallway. "We are under attack!"

All the members grabbed a weapon and started to fight the dark invaders.

In the center of the maelstrom, Ciel put his attention on the demon.

The demon's face solidified into the familiar one of Sebastian's. "You should be terrified."

"I know," Ciel said almost eagerly.

Sebastian cocked his head. "It has been many years since you outsmarted me."

Initially worried, Ciel gained courage from being himself, since there was nothing left to lose. "I'm still glad to see you."

"Indeed."

Ciel smirked, thoughtful. "What would it take for you to be my slave?"

Sebastian burst out into laughter. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I miss you."

Sebastian's eyes widened for a moment. "Maybe it's time for _you_ to be _my_ slave."

"Sure," Ciel said, smiling. "I don't really care. As long as I can be with you. Make you happy."

A small smile came across Sebastian's face. "What a funny person you are. You make me forget that I'm a demon."

"Well, then..." Ciel said, approaching him.

Sebastian lovingly ran his hands down Ciel's arms.


End file.
